Shadow of The Monarchy
by YuyitheMegan
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction attempt! I love Fable so I thought I'd give it a go : Rated M for later chapters. All claims go to Fable.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Drip, drip, drop_

_Little April shower_

_What can compare_

_To your beautiful sound"_

_**Little April Showers - Bambi - Larry Morey**_

Bowerstone Castle sat high above the rest of Bowerstone. It always looked picturesque during any weather; be it snow, storms, heavy rain and sun. However, it always affected moods inside the castle; Queen Robyn paced about in her bedroom, wondering if the tumultuous rain would ever let up. After taking a glance out of the balcony window at the rain, Queen Robyn sauntered over to the piano, delicately placing herself on the stool and tickled at the ivories before fluidly moving into a dreary but moving song.

The melody could be heard seeping out of the royal quarters, and the maid who was slowly approaching the door had a mental argument on whether to disturb the queen or not - it was only to bring her some refreshments but none the less... The solid oak doors edged open slowly but surely before the maid bought the queens full attention on to her.  
>Before speaking she held a curtsey for respect.<br>"I'm sorry to disturb you your majesty but I've bought up refreshments, would you like me to leave them here for you? Or do you not want them?"  
>Robyn was craving a cup of tea.<br>"Thank you Rosaline, just leave the tea-trolley by the side of this piano please."  
>She smiled before urging the maid that it was okay to be in her presence. The maid bought the trolley over before quickly curtseying and hurrying out of the room.<br>"I hope my piano playing isn't evoking others to think I'm in a dull mood..." Robyn muttered to herself aftering taking a sip of the tea on the trolley. It's true that she did have her "down days" as Walter had called them; this was caused by the weather. During her Mom's funeral, Robyn was stood outside, drenched to the skin from the rain. It was memories like these that had put her off rain. While Robyn had been thinking about her Mom, she had wondered over to the balcony. Staring at the mausoleom, Robyn took off her crown and read the description inside it._... _

_For you Robyn, when I'm not here wear_

_this crown. I had it specially made for myself_

___when I first became queen. I hope it brings_

___you closer to me in spirit when you are of_

___age to wear it_

__...Robyn was brimming with tears at the thought of Queen Sparrow. The crown fit Robyn perfectly when she was eighteen; eight years after her Mom had died. Suddenly drained of energy, Robyn lay on the floor, clutching the crown to her chest and sobbing into the ice white rug.

A crimson coloured carriage paraded itself confidently through Bowerstone. And all who had layed eyes upon it scattered with fear, into any alley and door way too scared to come out until the carriage sound was well out of ear-shot.

It had been months since Reaver made his way up to Bowerstone castle. He had urgently needed a word with King Logan, but kept delaying himself due to a bit of "business" he had to attend to which saw him go over sea's to a lawless town. He was back now, so he could finally have a word with King Logan.  
>"I wonder how his little sister is doing, rebel princess!" Reaver had snorted at the ludicrous idea of throwing the monarchy over and claiming the crown. He also thought bitterly of the time of what could have been a beautiful soireé had he not had to attend to The Wheel of Misfortune. He had been expecting it, oh and how hilarious it was to watch the princess and Paige battle it out against the surprises. Secretly, he had not wanted them to arrive that evening, much preffering them to arrive another time. So he could catch them sneaking into his manor himself.<p>

Reaver jilted forwards a little, having been lost in thought and not expecting the carriage to stop.

_Bang!_

The person driving the carriage no longer sat above the horses, but instead was at the side of their hooves. Slowly Reaver opened the carriage, and stepped down onto the fresh corpse; being careful not to dirty his boots with blood.

_...Serves him right for not making me aware that we were about to stop at our destination, I could have been hurt if I fell fowards at a greater force... _Reaver thought to himself as he strutted towards the castle entrance. The guard's there looked at each other warily before turning their attention to the man approaching in a black suit. The top-hat being the recognisable feature, the guard's stood to attention (knowing only too well what would happen if they didn't) and were about to speak when they saw this man's hand slide down to a gun holster. Quickly shutting themselves up, they knew this was Reaver. He meant business, they could see it, Alan the guard opened the one side of the grand entrance, allowing Reaver to stride through.

He stood for a moment, allowing people around to notice him, attend to his needs, before he paced towards the war room. Logan had always been in there on past visits. He was approaching the war room, and readied himself to speak to the king. He stopped infront of the doors, and pushed them open. The room was dark, the fire-place looking like it hadn't been lit for weeks. Letters were on the desk in by the window, having not been opened. Reaver looked around, a quizzical look now beginning to form on his wrinkle-free face.

"Perhaps he must be in the library, he always has a quench for more knowledge." Reaver had noted Logan's thirst for knowledge, mainly history of the archon blood-line (from which he is descended) and the old kingdom. Taking his time to reach his destination, Reaver had heard mumbles of re-building Bowerstone old-quarter.

..._What a waste of money if King Logan decides to re-build that place, perhaps I can persuade him otherwise to spend his treasurey money on more "use-ful" things..._

His trail of thought ended when he ascended a few stone steps into the library. Books and more books sat on-top of the golden lined shelves. He himself thought that one should only study in the most luxurious of places, and learn from only luxury itself. He paced about, wondering if Logan was in there. To no avail did he find him. His patience was growing warily thin, Reaver found himself shooting at a library shelf. Abruptly he turned on his heel and fowardly moved towards one of the other places he could be - The Royal Bedroom.

**Reaver will have a surprise waiting for him, not having known about the "rebel princess" over-throwing King Logan. How will these events unfold in devious Reaver's book ;D Reviews are appreciated, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>All claims go to Fable. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Wild seabirds_

_and fishermen pushing out to sea_

_the sun surfacing defiantly_

_from the east_

_of his small emerald island_

_he always comes back, groggily groggily."_

_**Island man - Grace Nichols**_

Even from outside the royal bed chamber, Reaver could hear the rain beating down hard.

His face was solemn as he pushed the grand doors open, having searched for King Logan in two different places. He took a pace forward into the room, to see if King Logan was there. Reaver's eyes didn't find him, but instead fell to a lump that lay at the balcony doors. A royal blue lump lay against the crystal white rug, very contrasting and eye-catching, some thing which Reaver likes. Reaver's eyes finally widened realising that this curvaceous lump was indeed the rebel princess.

"My, my, how the tables have turned. She does have her mothers spirit and hero power after all." He had whispered to himself momentarily, eyeing the attractive lump on the floor. She stirred, and Reaver found himself sinking gracefully into a plump armchair; watching her majesty.  
>Only when he had sunk in the chair, did Robyn begin to wake, rising up off the floor oblivious to who was in the royal bed chamber with her.<p>

Golden waves cascaded down her back, complimenting her blue dress well. It wasn't really a dress, more of an opaque negligé, but it clung to the right places; outlined her pert bum, and showed off her breasts which were perky. She was half a head taller than most women, having envious long legs which were well toned from all the sword play she did.

She turned around and Reaver immediately looked at her face, very aristocratic; high cheekbones, nicely defined jawline, straight nose with a little rise at the end, lucious rosey pink lips and elegantly arched eyebrows - plucked to give her eyes more definition. Her eyes were a pale brown surrounding the pupil, darkening round the edges, making her eyes beautiful. They could give either the most venomous or the softest most loving look. It didn't bother Reaver so much as what look she gave him as he knew he'd be able to get a look of pure ecstasy from them.  
>He noticed Robyn's eyes were widening in shock, more than likely to do with the fact that he were there.<p>

Robyn had woken, from her brief but sad slumber very groggily. She was aching, but it served her right for sleeping on the floor.  
>Her thoughts had came into focus when she saw a man dressed in a black suit, minus the top hat which was on the stand next to him. She knew very well who this was, but how did he get in her chamber? And more importantly why was he in her chamber?<br>"What exactly do you think you are doing in my private quarters Reaver?"  
>"I came to see your brother... but I think I've missed quite a ruckus, wouldn't you agree '<em>Princess<em>' "

The glint in Reaver's eye was distracting, those bright green eyes were so absorbing; too hard to leave unnoticed. His face was perfect, high cheek bones, defined jaw line, regal nose, long thick eye lashes, perfectly arched brows, clear skin and thick jet black hair which was always perfectly styled. He was tall, broad shouldered and his chest was toned to prefection, he had clearly defined abs which anyone would drool over and long masculine legs. Queen Robyn knew that Reaver thought he was god-like; looks and all. And to be quite honest, he was right. He made women go weak at the knee's with out any effort, he was with out a doubt the best looking man anyone had ever seen. One trade-mark Reaver smile was enough to melt anyone, even Robyn, though she wouldn't admit that to this deviant. He was a rogue, he didn't care what happened to others as long as everything was perfect for him. Such a shame he was very deviant man.

"Logan isn't here. Now please, remove yourself from my chair and vacate this room." She was very stern with Reaver, not that he cared.  
>"Oh how you amuse me Robyn, I may as well make myself comfy here for a while. I didn't make a plan to travel here for nothing, so I shall not make this a wasted journey. And please darling, be a tad more nice towards me? You make me feel very un-welcome you know." He added a wink at the end of his sentence.<p>

Being the polite person she was, Robyn agreed to let Reaver stop at the castle over night in the guest chamber. Although she was a little anxious as they were next to the royal chamber, who knew what thoughts would be formulating in his mind at this moment.

"Wonderful, how considerate of you mon cher. Wouldn't you appreciate a bit of compa..."  
>The queen cut in. "No Reaver, don't get any thoughts or I can kick you out the castle myself."<p>

"It really is your loss. You'll come to your sense soon dear."  
>Ignoring his last comment Robyn re-heated the tea-pot with her will power, making herself another cup of tea. Reaver helped himself once Robyn seated herself infront of the fire, retreating back to the armchair a few steps away from her majesty.<p>

Melancholy seemed to be emitting from her Reaver had noticed. So he picked himself up and gracefully walked over to the piano; seating and readying himself to play a tune. Robyn watched him closely, then faced the hearth, intending to listen to Reaver also wondering if he could actually play. She wouldn't be surprised if he could, judging by his long fingers.

A song which was neither gloomy, nor joyous tinkled from the ivories. It was very pleasant to listen to though, lifting the cloud seated in Robyn's mind; she was glad to be rid of it, after having being quite sad the past few hours. As the room started to darken, Reaver eventually stopped playing, but Robyn hadn't noticed, she was standing in the arch-way of the balcony, staring out at the land she ruled over. As stealthily as he could, Reaver snook over to the queen, snaking his arm around her waste. She struggled, not wanting him there touching her, but he insisted that he too simply wanted to look out at the land and night sky, and rather reluctantly relaxed, but still stood quite stiff against him. _How naive of her..._ Reaver chortled to himself.

**Is Reaver planning anything, will Robyn accept any possible deviant behaviour? We'll have to see in the next chapter! Please leave a review as I'm not sure how well this chapter has gone, your opinions matter to me. Sharing is caring people ;) If you share, I can try and improve area's which you think need to be improved :) All claims go to Lionhead Studios.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Look at him,_

_look at me._

_That boy is bad,_

_and honestly, _

_he's a wolf in disguise,_

_but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_"

**Monster - Lady Gaga**

The Queen retreated indoors, having begun to feel a bit chilly. Reaver watched her walk over to the plump crimson arm-chair, seating herself infront of the hearth.

Whether or not it was because of Reaver being there, she had sat in a stoic pose; her eyes glazing over. The lamps outside on the balcony had been lit by the maids earlier (whom were being eyed-up by Reaver), illuminating a place which had been built into the balcony for Robyn to sit. The intricate design spoke out about grandness in which the queen was living. Reaver walked over and sat next to a lamp, fetching out the foreign cigars from inside his black silk-lined tailcoat. He delicately placed his chosen cigar on the balcony side before hastily shoving his others back in his tailcoat and grabbing the other before it was blown away. His hands were strong and lean, something that suits a hero of skill. But at the same time they were beautiful, as if they had been carved to obtain that certain perfection. Reaver lit his cigar, and smoked it._...A chalice of wine would be delightful right now, one can only hope that food will be announced soon... _Although Reaver dreadfully lacked in moral area's, his appearance won people over; even those who were scared of him couldn't deny his dashing good looks (and charms, if used to get what he wanted). They would more than likely jump at the chance to bed Reaver too.

It wasn't that long after he had been wondering about food that a maid had informed the queen that it was ready. Robyn shouted Reaver, who waved his cigar at her.

"I'm terribly sorry my dear, but I'm sure your observation skills allow you to see that I am part way through my cigar. I shall see myself down to the dining area once I see fit." He added a wink to his sentence.

Although he ought not to be trusted around any of her belongings on his own, let alone at all, Robyn had no patience with Reaver today and so nodded her head, sliding out the door. Momentarily he thought he saw a shadow dancing in the fire, he shook the image from his mind. It wasn't long after Queen Robyn had left that Reaver had finished his cigar, he dabbed the end out on the balcony side, and flicked it in the fire when he passed it.

Robyn sat at the long tulipwood table. The end she was sitting was laden with all sorts of exotic foods; the advantage of having cooks from various ethnic backgrounds.

Time hadn't long gone by before the amoral man came strolling through the generous hall, which was next to where balls were frequently held. Reaver sat in the chair on that was to the side of Robyn, so he could stare at her pert bossom while eating - she glanced suspiciously at where he was sitting, as she expected him to take the seat next to her.

Although she was an atheist, Robyn tended to say grace before she ate; showing appreciation for what she has. She was just a few words in when he interrupted her.  
>"Now Princess, why waste time thanking for what is gladly ours. A royal shouldn't thank. You are far more superior than anyone - excluding me."<br>"Unlike yourself Reaver, I have moral standards to live upto. I don't like to take things for granted either. I am still superior to you also, regardless of your notoriety, skill with fire-arms and 'immortality'. So, please, let me finish" She said this with a rather rude tone of mockery in her voice. A tone Reaver was far to pleased to hear, knowing he was touching a nerve. He did how ever let her finish, and then proceeded to eat in a manner that was expected of noble people. Queen Robyn was mildy surprised, but reminded herself that he did have an image of perfection to himself, how exquisite his mansion and the furnishings inside.

Robyn and Reaver had both finished eating. Robyn was heading towards the library, as she wanted to relax for a while. Rosaline followed her, questioning if there was anything she needed "A chalice of red wine please. I dreadfully need to relax."  
>"As you wish your majesty" Rosaline replied as she curtsied and scurried off to get Robyns wine. Reaver slowly strolled in the castle, with no intention of going anywhere, that was until he saw the maid who frequently attended to her majesty, hurrying from the direction of the library. His cane tucked under his arm, he set towards the library at a decent pace, pausing for a moment to look himself over in a great arched window. He finally reached the place where earlier, he shot a shelf; the library.<p>

Robyn lay on a chair that was shaped like half a crown with a book about the old kingdom, and the villages. Her hands graced the pages like a swan gliding in the water. They were so delicate looking, nimble fingers and wrists; not something you would expect from the amount of sword play she did. The Queen felt a shiver run down her spine, as if some icey eyes were watching her intently. Rosaline soon arrived again, but with a tray holding a chalice and a bottle of expensive red wine.

"I bought you this your majesty, in case you want to be left alone to relax and study." Robyn, althought she didn't admit it, had her favourites amongst the maids and servants. Rosaline was one of them, she knew when The Queen would rather be left in her own presence. Robyn looked up at Rosaline "Thankyou, please just leave it here on the side desk. And pour me one chalice before you leave. Thanks Rosaline." Rosaline did as was expected and left the grand library, thinking that she had left the queen alone. She hadn't. Reaver was sat behind Robyn, having appeared into view again when the maid left. He found her quite a peculiar woman, for not many cared about the old kingdom, and seldom knew about it either. He knew what book she was reading as he saw the binding when she stretched her arms in the air. That must have been Sparrows book, he remembered her reading it when on travels with her and Garth. Reaver thought about some of the eccentric designs in her Castle, the half crown lounger which she was currently sat on, the balcony seat in her private quarters and the blue stairs for royal appearances into the ball room.

"You know, Hero, I could give you A LOT of answers about the old kingdom, if you were willing to question me. And when I say a lot, I mean _alot_..." Being over three-hundred years old, Reaver was very knowledgable and clever(something the hero of skill is equipped with any way).

Stricken, by the sudden sound of a recgonisable voice Robyn slowly put down her book, turned around and placed her nimble hands on the back of the crown lounger. She bore a deep stare into him.

"Why on earth would I question you?"  
>"I know alot more than you give me credit for chéri."<br>"Like you know anything, apart from how to destroy lives and be a self centred vain bastard."  
>"I'm an expert on destroying lives <em>princess<em>, I wouldn't try my patience. But when it comes to that subject, I have quite alot to say."  
>"But how would..."<br>A flash appeared, then calm came after. A woman stood in red robes "Robyn, the man you were previously engaging with has a dark, dreary past. Many secrets lay covered by the mask of evil he now wears, this was all cause by one selfish act. An act that even he came to regret."  
>"Theresa... why are you telling me all this?" Robyn's voice was growing with curiosity, but fear at the same time.<br>"My dear, I'm not telling you. I'm showing you."  
>All went dark.<p>

**Secrets lay covered. How will Robyn react? Why is Theresa showing her? The next chapter reveals more!  
>I've noticed people favouriting my story... where are your reviews? They would help so much as I don't know if you think I'm going wrong anywhere, or if there are areas I can improve on. Please be so kind as to leave a review, thankyou :P<br>All claims go to Lionhead Studios - Fable. And of course, the song Monster to Lady Gaga, I love that song... It's so suited to Reaver I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_There ain't no pot of gold,_

_just copper tokens._

_I found the key to life, the lock_

_Was broken._

_All my accomplishments,_

_are best left unspoken."_

_**Devil on my shoulder – Billy Talent.**_

As it went dark, Robyn could make out a figure lurching forward- their top hat falling off. Reaver latched onto Robyn, who was beginning to lose her footing in the enveloping cloud of black smoke. She must have lost consciousness as she woke up in a different environment- burned grass, an orange sky being swallowed by black and Reaver a few feet away. Robyn could only remember Reaver holding onto her as a last vision.

"W…w…what…where am I?" she managed to breathe.

"This can't be. Please don't play this torment on me."

"Reaver, is that you? Help me. I can barel…" One move and he was on top of her, hands snaking around her neck beginning to constrict her breathing. All she could do was listen, her 'powers' seemed to be ineffective here; Reaver was as strong as he had ever proved to be.

"YOU BOUGHT ME HERE! YOU BITCH! I know all about evil, black magic and shadows… but this is next level sorcery." A vision of torment was etched into his face, top hat amiss and attire covered in soot. Robyn clawed at his hands to let her gasp some air. She was desperate; she could feel her lips turning a shade of violet. As this numbness began to wash over her body, his grip relinquished… with all she could gather, Robyn dragged herself into a nearby bush- the dirt under her nails feeling unnatural. The following moments made her panic, she had never felt so vulnerable. Powerless, number and frightened Robyn raised her hands to part the thorny bush she was concealed in; where had Reaver gone? Memories of the man in past squanders floated around, exerts out of books, conversations with her mom… nothing added up to the picture she had just seen. The man was a deviant; he put himself above everyone else… In public, he had never shown an emotion other than humour- his own humour at that. Yes, he was violent; he shot anyone who he deemed 'shootable' for goodness sake. Thinking it were safe to now make a move, Robyn crawled back out of the bush. Her gown was not going to help her here. She tore it from the hips down, revealing the corset and leather breeches with overlapping boots. Pushing back onto her knees and palms of her hands, Robyn got up as steady as she could, using the fence beside the bush to elevate her.

Screams in the distance began to penetrate the air. The black smoke was now billowing like an eagle looking for its prey- the mice beneath. This was going to prove challenging beyond belief, but first she needed to locate Reaver; if she were to survive. It was a little paddock she had appeared out of nowhere into. The gate was missing and seeds still hidden in the earth; Robyn doubted they would see the light of day from her gut feeling.

Making a slow step out of her little square patch of safe-ness, Robyn sped up a slow winding slope built on the skirts of a hill. The path proved to be frequently used, with cart marks embedded into the dirt. This led to a wooden bridge, where there was a cart full of abandoned wheat. She reached the cart and could see the devastation that had unfolded in this little hamlet. Fire flooded the surrounding houses and shops, leaving no victim… showing no mercy. A familiar figure was stood below this great oaken tree… his hands raking his hair which reflected the flames around.

"REAVER… REAAAAVER!" It was no use. The air was filled with the music of terror, cries diminuendo. Robyn hopped the cart, trying to short cut her way to Reaver down the side of the steep hill. She never thought about her body not being able to withstand the fall. Her stomach found her mouth, as she continuously collided with the hill and then the earth; darkness along with this liquid warmth resumed its hold.

Fire. Shadows. Noise.

Reaver felt lost in this sea of emotions he thought were locked away. He could still feel his hands around her neck… _she bought me here… _he thought of the fear in the eyes of Robyn. It was like hers, the one he would rather forget. They never knew what was happening, the whole village didn't know. No words were spoken, just screams as body and souls were dragged away into smoke. Only her body was left for him to see, barely any life contained in it. The brown tunic moulded to her body, her legs tangled unnaturally, and her hair… her blonde hair was covered in black.

He froze. The image he imagined was right there. A man, holding the body buried his face into her neck; weeping uncontrollably. It couldn't be… could it? Reaver watched himself greave into a woman's body. The strength he had couldn't force him to turn; this was insanity. Desperation flooded within all corners of his empty head.

"Oh no, oh god no. PLEASE. Don't make me watch this again. I BEG YOU." The figures were blind to him, he was voiceless here. Something caught his eye behind his younger self; a body falling. Reaver returned to reality, he couldn't regret strangling Robyn, he left her motionless. She couldn't have moved, but he couldn't be sure. This torment was painful. His legs ached as took a step towards the ghosts; the very real ghosts. Reaver couldn't go near them; his body protested it at every instance. With his feet cemented to the ground, Reaver fell to his knees. Tears began to accumulate in his eyes…_ no no no, I can't, I musn't this isn't real. They aren't here, please just stop_… paving its way on his face, the salty tear burned and penetrated the grime and soot. It was too much to bear, trying to avoid looking at these figures and crawl through anger, pain and anguish Reaver was not emotionally equipped to combat this situation. As he gained inches towards the fence, he could make out a foot; a boot that he recognised. Before he realised what his body was doing Reaver was dragging the body toward him. No. It was Robyn. Her matted hair was red. Unbidden streaks had found their way onto her face along with the gashes from the fall. He felt her limp body, almost weightless. Balancing on his knees Reaver mirrored what he had just watched. Robyn had no idea, no one in all of Albion knew of how Reaver became who he was. Regret infiltrated his other emotions. As hard as Reaver fought to keep it at bay, tears and regret were there. The beautiful face beneath him stirred, plump pink lips parted slightly as eye lashes fluttered. The brown orbs resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry. I… I… I didn't know what I was doing. This place. We need to go."

His lean hands scooped her up and cradled her to his chest; heart beating hard. Few villagers remained now, just as he remembered. Just as he made to move, he watched the moment unfurl before him. This he had forgotten; the moment the shadows came to drag her body away… Reaver clung as tight as he could, forbidding them to take her. His cries were painful, it were as if he were being murdered. The shadow snaked its way around young Reaver and tore him away as the girl's body disintegrated "YOU BASTARDS! SHE WAS MINE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HER!" he sunk to his knees proceeding to weep uncontrollably. There was nothing he could do.

Reaver stared on, tear strained and fixated on the pitiful man ahead. Robyn's body started to convulse, she was going into shock; the limpness gone. He tightened his grip so he wouldn't drop the fragile woman. Where could he go? There was no longer any safe place to hide grass smouldered beneath him, buildings collapsing from the deathly heat. The coast; there was a secret hide-out there, a little cave near the edge of the salty water. As the memory sprung to mind, his strong frame soldiered the short distance where the grass slowly formed to sand. It was near, he felt it. A carving in the Cliffside indicated that he was heading the right way. A few metres ahead Reaver made out an indentation, water carried on here. The strangely familiar sight relieved him. Upon entering the hide-out, Reaver felt the shadows closing in around him.

"NOO! NO! NO!"

Deathly silence engulfed the area.

**Uhm, hiya. Sorry for the slightly long absence… but I'm here again! I hope to start writing this again. If it's not up to scratch I sincerely apologise. My skills are a little off beat now; a little rusty haha. As always, the claims of Fable go to Lionhead studios, and the song to Billy Talent. Please review and give your opinions. I really do appreciate them **** P.s. Do you like the 'spin' on Reaver? The emotional side?**


End file.
